Emotion
by dentan
Summary: This is the second work I ve done for the 100 theme challange I m working on.  hope you like it


Emotions  
it was a sense of excitement in the air as I made my way to the captains meeting. Ukitake had earlier that morning eagerly tried to convince me that a newly developed advice from squad 12 no one ever before had gotten close to even think about creating and therefore most likely would go down in history was going too presented later that day. Just _what could possibly be that great?_ I thought as I was just steps from the great doors that led into the meeting.

"Ah there you are Shizuka" a joyous voice called over to me. I looked up to see both Kyoraku and Ukitake standing next to each other in the middle of the room. A wide smile covered my face as I walked over to them.  
"Just like always you are right on time Shizuka-chan" Ukitake said gently. I smiled apologizing and rubbed my neck.  
"Yeah sorry… I- I was..." I didn't have the time to finish my sentence before Kyoraku cut me short and friendly hit my back.  
"Yeah, yeah we know. You really are a time optimist you know that right. Anyway where do you have your boyf…" I lunged myself at him, pressed my short legs to his sides to keep me up and pressed my hands tightly over his mouth. His brown eyes stared widely with surprise back at me. Ukitake laughed nervously and patted Kyoraku on the shoulder.  
"You just don't think about what you say do you?"  
"Sure I do. I just don't understand why two people would hide their l …" Despite his muffled voice in my hand I could still make out what he was about to say and pressed my hand tighter over his mouth  
"Not here okay?" I hissed pleadingly. His eyes smiled and his shoulders shrugged  
"What's going on here" In surprise of hearing Hitsugaya´s sudden voice appear behind me my legs pressing to Kyoraku´s sides loosened and I fell headlong down to the floor with a loud thump. I laughed nervously and rubbed the painful spot on my behind as the three men stared down at me in surprise when suddenly Hitsugaya grabbed my arm and carefully pulled me up again.  
"You ought to be more careful captain Ryuzaki" Hitsugaya said with his usual serious tone "Or else your face will soon be covered in plaster"  
"Yeah- sorry" I said as he let my arm go, I stroke with careful fingers across the plaster on my right chin. In the corner of my eye I could see Kyoraku and Ukitake exchange glances but I quickly decided to ignore it and collected myself with a deep breath.  
"So do any of you have any idea what this thing really is that we are about to witness? … Except that it might be written down in history" I said and shot Ukitake a glance referring to what he had said earlier this morning.  
"Maybe something that will make it possibly to see through those unnecessary big uniforms our fellow female soul reapers are wearing?" He said teasingly.  
"They are just as big as the men´s" Hitsugaya exhaled slightly annoyed by Kyoraku's foolish comment.  
"Yeah that´s the problem" Kyoraku sighed as he gazed up towards the roof. Hitsugaya snorted and lifted irritated one eyebrow as Ukitake laughed soothingly, feeling the irritation rise from Hitsugaya. A smirk covered my face as I rolled my eyes at the three different men in my life standing in front of me.  
"Captain Hitsugaya can I have a word with you" The four of us dropped the subject and turned our attention to the long, black haired captain walking towards us. Hitsugaya tensed up and shifted his stance so he almost stood right in front of me.  
"Of course" Hitsugaya replied sternly. He shot me a quick glance before he followed Byakyua to one of the corners in the room.  
"Dear… those two, always creating such a tense feeling wherever they are…" Ukitake murmured as he followed the two men with his eyes. Kyoraku took a deep relieved breath and let out a low chuckle.  
"That little fellow just can't take a joke can he?" Kyoraku said referring to Hitsugaya. His face loosened and he smirked down at me "What about ditching him and be mine instead" he said in a seducing voice as he bent down and laid his huge arm around my tiny shoulders and pressed me against his side. I let out a loud playful laughter as I glanced to my side to see his face.  
"You're a bit too late for that captain Kyoraku" I said teasingly and pushed him away from me.  
"Don't call me captain it sounds so serious" he whined as he shot me the best puppy eye face he could. Ukitake laughed warm-heartedly next to me and I almost felt a bit sorry for Kyoraku which was just a proof for how good he is at making puppy eyes. _How can lieutenant Nanao stand him day out and day in_ I thought as joined in on Ukitake´s laughter. Ukitake suddenly stopped and he got a semiserious look on his face.  
"Did you see his face Kyoraku?" Ukitake said thoughtfully  
"Yeah…"  
"What face?" The two of them turned to face me. Both looking rather amused.  
"You mean you didn't see? Come on Shizuka you really couldn't tell how hard it was for him to act as if you were just another captain" Ukitake said. My forehead wrinkled as I thought back at the moment he had stood right next to me but the only thing I could think of was the way he placed himself in front of me when Byakyua had walked towards us. I frowned childishly towards the two men who chuckled at my unawareness when it came to love. Kyoraku laid a hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't worry girl… there will come a day when things like this will be on your mind all the time… trust me. I know women" Now it was my turn to chuckle.  
"Yeah that day I begin to think about love like a "real" woman is the day you actually get a stable relationship Kyoraku" I must have caught him off guard because he looked surprised for a second before he regained his poise and smiled mischievously  
"Is that a bet? Shizuka Ryuzaki" He asked and stretched out his hand to me  
"You bet" I stated grinning and firmly shook his hand.  
"And you Ukitake" Ukitake twitched when Kyoraku´s finger suddenly was only about two inches away from his nose. "You will be the judge" Ukitake laughed nervously and said  
"Well aren't you two pretty lively today?"  
"Ukitake it was a bet from a woman. A man can't back out on something like this" I snorted at his man and woman talk as my eyes was drawn to the last captain to arrive. Captain of squad one.  
"Let's start the meeting" The deep voice from the old man notified and quickly all captains stood in two lines facing each other. Kyoraku and Ukitake on either side of her.  
"I have assembled you hear today to witness something that might be very useful to us all. Captain Kurosuchi- if you please. I followed captain Kurosuchi with a detesting face. With a huge grin on his face and three small devices in his hand he placed himself right in the middle of the two lines.  
"This, my fellow captains is a device that will help us control emotions. He held them so everyone could see. "All you have to do and place one of these small devices on a person and with this remote you can choose between the five most basic emotions. Sadness, happiness, love, insecurity and anger… here let me demonstrate" He took a quick glance amongst the captains and his gaze suddenly stopped at me. He smiled devilishly and walked towards me. I took a step back but before I even realized what had happened a trifling pain shot through my neck. I hissed as I pressed my hand at the point where it hurt the most and shot a hating glare at him. He ferociously turned me to face Kyoraku and Kyoraku to face me. "Now… I will choose the least dangerous option- love. Which won't cause anyone to hurt someone right now and you will see how easy it will be with this device to control someone's emotion. I held my breath and glanced at Kurosuchi as he pressed one of the buttons. The sudden pain made me look straight ahead and suddenly I didn't feel anything but an incredible thirst for a body and not just any body, his body. I looked up to see Kyoraku's face curiously looking down at me. Those lips, those brown beautiful eyes, the hairy chest and the tall, lean muscular body hiding under that uniform. _I have to get it of… no, first I have to kiss him, I have to eat him up_ I thought as took a step closer to him. I grabbed both of his haiori´s and pulled him down towards me. Surprised as he was he lost his footing and his face came rushing down towards mine.  
"What are you…" I shrieked angrily as Kyoraku´s heavy body suddenly knocked me to the floor.  
"What do you think you doing Kyor…" Then I suddenly remembered what had happened. Kurosuchi had pressed the button… but then what? _That bastard had chosen love so that must mean that I_… _the fact that Kyoraku was on top of me must mean that I just grabbed Kyoraku's hairori and pulled him towards me_ the thoughts made my face flush. I crawled out from Kyoraku´s body and heaved myself up. With face burning of embarrassment I lend my hand to help him up from the floor and avoided everyone's eyes. I glanced at Hitsugaya who stood with a stern face as if he wasn't bothered at all about what just had happened, but perhaps this was too much even for him for his hands was so tightly pressed together that they were trembling.  
"Now we all witnessed a person who´ve never shown this kind of love to anyone just attacking someone she is friends with, with the intention to kiss him and undress him even if the room was filled with people" Amazed sighs filled the room as they all analyzed what they´ve just witnessed, that it could be this easy to control someone.  
"You see this device makes us forget all our previous emotion. With this device and can make someone hate one they love, turn them against each other and I can make people that can't stand each other make a perfect team. When you press the reset button the victim won't remember anything that just happened… right captain Ryuzaki" He said with a mordant voice as he looked back at me.

"I hate him… I really do Ukitake" I hissed as I, Ukitake and Kyoraku walked out of the room and out to the sunlight.  
"Yeah…" Kyoraku said absently "Though I never could have imagined you being such a bad girl Shizuka "I felt my face flush and elbowed him hard in his side causing him to make a low grunt of pain.  
"What did I really do anyway?" I asked Ukitake as we continued to walk. He looked surprised by my question  
"You mean you don't remember?" I nodded but then I remembered Kyoraku's heavy body on top of mine and quickly decided that it was best that I didn't now after all.  
"Forget it… I don't even want to know" Rubbing his sore side Kyoraku joined up with us again.  
"Well this was kind of good it happened. Now I know that I never even going to think about trying to steal you away from Hitsugaya" He said laughing "He´d kill me for sure" Ukitake joined in in his laugher and said  
"I swear I thought he was going to attack Kurosuchi to make it stop. He´s quite good a containing himself isn't he" I couldn't help but to smile proudly when the two captains praised him and then it suddenly struck me. _Where did he go?_  
"Ukitake, Kyoraku… did you see where Hitsugaya went" The two men shook their heads and began to look around.  
"It doesn't matter… I´ll go look for him. We´ll still catch up later this afternoon?"  
"I wouldn't miss for nothing you should now that by now Shizuka" Kyoraku said laughing and pointed at Ukitake "Neither will he so go and find your little lover boy" I gave him killing look and began to run towards the squad ten barracks.

"Toshiro?... Toshiro are you in here?" _geez where did you go- Toshiro _I thought as I looked around the great empty hall in the squad ten main barrack.  
"What are you screaming for Ryuzaki?" I spun around to see his tired face searching for something behind me. I chuckled and began to walk towards him.  
"They aren't here Toshiro. We are alone" He sighed deeply and a faint smile appeared in the corner of his lips. "You know that thing that happened back there… it wasn't me… Toshiro I would never…" He cut me short when he suddenly put his hand on shoulder. Just as he was about to say something pain shot through my neck and a sudden feeling of an indescribable happiness welled up inside of me. A wide smile spread across my face and suddenly felt an extreme desire to run, laugh and maybe discover new things and learn something new all at the same time. He looked strangely at me. I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me.  
"Hey, hey what are you doing… Shizuka" he shouted in surprise  
"Come on Toshiro- lets have some fun" I yelled back without letting him go. For minutes we ran through the streets of soul society, it didn't matter that I had no idea where I was heading as long as I kept running. I just felt so happy that running seemed like the only way for me to deal with it.  
"Hey Shizuka stop" I began to laugh but did as he said.  
"What is it?" I asked  
"Is there something wrong?" He said  
"Nothing… Oh I really love you Toshiro" I said and threw myself at him squeezing him tight against my body  
"Oh Toshiro how can anything be bad when I´m this happy? Oh and you know what maybe we should try to be friends with the hollows"  
"what the… Shizuka are you okay?" He asked with a puzzled face which made me guffaw.  
"You look funny" I managed to say between my laughing and just as he made a doubtful face the pain shot through me once again.  
_What am I doing? I can't just run around like this… what if anyone decided to kill me… oh I must've looked like such a fool _I thought as I squatted down. Hitsugaya laid his hand on my shoulder and suddenly voices appeared behind us. I rose up quickly and buried my face in his haiori.  
"What am I going to do Toshiro… can I call you that… oh no you probably think I´m really rude now don't you. Argh I´m so sorry of course I should call you captain Hitsugaya. Do I talk too much… you probably think I do don't to you? I looked up at him, his face looked confused.  
"Oh I´m so sorry I do talk too much don't I?  
"Shi…zuka" he stuttered as he stood like paralyzed in front of me  
"Hey captain Ryuzaki, captain Hitsugaya" A distant voice called out. I grabbed his hand and began to run  
"I´m really sorry to touch your hand but we have to get to safety"  
"No wait… Shizuka. What…"  
"PLEASE" I yelled out. "We have to hide… NOW" I dragged him with me to run away and after a minute I finally found the perfect hiding place.  
"I'm really sorry. I hope you're not mad at…" _That pain again_ I thought and suddenly it as like my world had been turned upside down. Tears began to stream down my face and my body began to tremble of sobbing as pictures from my past ran through my mind.  
"Make it stop" I yelled out desperately to Hitsugaya and pressed my hands against my temples to shut the memories out. I cried wildly and there was no stop to it. Then suddenly like a lightning strike I knew exactly how I was going to make the painful memories stop. I pulled out my zanpakto and just as I was going to stab my zanpakto through my heart Hitsugaya grabbed the sword, preventing it from even touching my body.  
"LET GO" I cried out "I want it to end. This is the only way… don't you get it? This is the only way for me to put an end to my suffering. Now tears had begun to trickle down his own cheeks too.  
"Shizuka" He whispered as he confusingly stared with eyes wide open. He made me drop the sword and pressed me tightly against him holding my face against his neck. My body twitched again worse than ever as I let out a low moan of pain as the familiar pain shot through my neck again twice as fierce as the last times.  
_This smell, it smells so good_ I looked up to see Hitsugaya's scared face look down at me.  
"Why do you look so scared for?" I began to giggle as I said" Oh I think I know some things that might lighten up your mood a little bit_ He´s really cute… I´m so going to have him_ I wrapped my arms around his neck and just as I was about to kiss him he broke free.  
"Shizuka stop this"  
"What?" I smiled devilishly as I reappeared just an inch away from his body and pushed him to the ground. "Just relax" I whispered as licked his neck. I could feel how he tensed up under me which only made me want to have him even more. I began to untie his obi holding up his sword but he stopped me. I leaned in to kiss him. Our lips met and my tongue began to caress his lips. I forced my tongue in as he moaned in pain when I had pressed a nerve on his neck that made him open up his mouth in surprise for the sudden pain.  
The now so familiar pain shot through my neck again and this time it hurt so badly that I yelled out in pain.  
_What the hell?_ I thought as I broke away from the kiss and looked around us. Why was he kissing me in public for  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed and shot up from the ground.  
"How dare you make a decision like this without me? Huh? Don't just lay there… sat something dammit?" Did he really think I was stupid enough to believe his fake confused face? I snorted and picked up my zanpakto  
"You little brat … you're going to pay for this" and just as he drew his own sword to protect himself and I was about to slash his arm an extreme agonizing pain suddenly appeared on my back and everything suddenly got black"

"Oh dear… it looks like I got here just in time" Kurosuchi said. Hitsugaya, still with his zanpakto raised and with a perplexed look in his face watched Kurosuchi walking towards them and then at Shizuka laying passed out on his legs.  
"What- happened" Hitsugaya exhaled still startled and stunned after what just had happened"  
"It seems like I forgot to take the emotional device off her neck after the demonstration but thanks to that I can now safely state that someone with such a huge reiatsu like a captain, possibly lieutenant can stand five continues emotional switches without dying" He said relaxed as he plucked the device off her neck and began to make his way back where he had come from. Hitsugaya was sure that Kurosuchi hadn't forget to take the device off, he had used her as an experiment, to test a theory he had.  
"You… you did it purpose didn't you. Kurosuchi" Hitsugaya questioned angrily. Kurosuchi glanced back with a grin  
"Watch it squad ten captain… Hitsugaya. To make accusations like that without proof can be dangerous. Anyway… you should get her to squad four relief station. Even for her, a container of a monster, it seems like she got quite effected by the emotional switches without a pause"  
Hitsugaya looked down at Shizuka again and couldn't help but to make a relieved smile as he put his and hers zanpakto in there sheaths and lift her up. What he had been suspecting was right; she was still under someone else's control, she hadn't lost it. She moaned and her face frowned in agony


End file.
